1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-assisted presentation system that causes photographed images of materials to be displayed on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera-assisted presentation systems have been known and widely used for the purpose of education and presentation. The systems photograph materials and samples to make photographed images displayed on a display unit, such as a monitor or a projector. With the recent advancement of the camera technology, some of the camera-assisted presentation systems have the high resolution and are capable of outputting images of more than 1 million pixels.
The conventional camera-assisted presentation systems, however, also display the user's actions of setting the material on a display unit. In the case of displaying such actions, with the enhanced resolution of a camera built in the camera-assisted presentation system, some frames may be omitted due to a time lag between photographing of the material and actual display of a photographed image. Such omission of frames in the series of images may worsen the impression of the presentation.